Luca Marshall
Luca is one of the protagonists in Shiroyasha and is the first to join Aeneas in his journey. He views Aeneas as a rival and becomes his best friend. He brings his other friends from his little gang to join him and to keep them company on the road. Appearance Luca is a tall goofy muscle head. He has long shaggy blonde hair that barely touches the back of his shoulder. He usually has an arrogant silly grin. He has a leather cowboy hat(Jackson's Hat), a light leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, a brown poncho draped over his back like a cloak, blue jeans and leather cowboy boots. On his waist, a belt, with two holsters for his sacred revolver, his sacred mini shotgun and his lasso. Personality Luca is a goofy, thuggish street punk from the streets of Bellenoir. He is hotheaded, arrogant, and headstrong. He is gullible, not smart and kind of sarcastic. He tends to make terrible plans and tries to act impressive around people, especially women. However is is the most loyal of Aeneas's allies. Luca is always the first who tries to engage the fight as he draws his two guns and charges in without a plan. He enjoys being in the spotlight and to be the star. However his recklessness is what causes him to loose the respect the tactical Jin. However, the rest of the group look as a reliable good-heart friend and ally. History Luca was born on a ranch in the Melodic Hills of Aiwrin. His spent his early childhood years helping his father as a ranch aid. However, during the conflicts of the native Aiwrinians and the settlers, Luca's parents were believed to have been killed by native aiwrinians when in truth, the were murdered by a member of the Black Knights of Relon. Luca became orphaned at age nine, when the Aiwrinian templars pushed the natives away from the holy lands. So, Luca was taken to be raised by his older brother Jackson. Jackson took control of the family ranch and raised the young and naive Luca. Although he was strict and over protective, Jackson loved his brother very much. Shortly after, Luca meet his three close friends Peter, Colin and Tirnus. At first Luca didn't get along with Peter, who constantly challenged his ego. Luca and Peter got into many fights and learned to respect each other afterwards. The two decided to be "garbage men" of Bellenoir and fight off all of the garbage off the streets. During one of their runs, they met Colin, a archaeology student at the University of Bellenoir. Colin was being mugged by street thugs when Luca and Peter came to his aid. Colin began to respect Luca and Peter and befriended them. The three felt alone when a half wood elf girl appeared in the city of Bellenoir. Being half a native aiwrinian, the elvish girl was treated very rudely and was the target for sexual harassment. When being kidnapped by racist Aiwrinian puritans, Luca stood up with Peter and Colin following him. They helped out Tirnus and aided her in her adjustment to the city. The three got into much trouble and it would be Jackson would come to bail out Luca. Jackson would scold Luca all the time about his tomfoolery. He prefer for Luca to stay and help with the beef ranch that Jackson managed. Luca would listen and obey but never liked his brother's scoldings. Peter, Colin and Tirnus started to look up to the goofy self righteous Luca as their leader. Although they knew Luca was the stupidest one out of all, they respected him and valued him as a friend and looked to Luca to help Aiwrin for the better. Luca boasted about his worth and claimed that he would be the one to not only change Aiwrin, but all of Eulea for the better.